


Loaded Questions

by parkersharthook



Series: tom holland fics [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader centric, The Tonight Show - Freeform, a game of loaded questions, again sorry lol, go watch loaded questions on jimmy fallon it's funny, mentions of drunk shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook
Summary: You have to take one for the team when playing loaded questions with Jimmy Fallon on his talkshow.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader
Series: tom holland fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746040
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	1. The Game

“Please welcome our next guest, y/n y/l/n!” The audience cheered as you stepped out from behind the curtain waving slightly. You hugged Jimmy and lightly danced as the Roots played some music. Jimmy offered you a hand as you stepped up the few steps before sitting on the plush chair that was next to his desk. “well thank you for joining us y/n.”

“of course, thank you for having me.”

“Now, you recently starred in a film. Not just any film, one of the biggest blockbusters of all time.” The crowd cheered, and you blushed slightly. “for those of you who don’t know. y/n was one of the main characters in the all new Avengers 3 and it is doing phenomenal.”

You nodded, “yes it’s killing it.”

“Now you did have a cameo in the last avengers, correct?”

“Cap 3.”

Jimmy nodded, “yes that’s right.”

“but it was practically an avengers film.” You laughed slightly.

“Now the Marvel universe has a huge fanbase however, your character may go slightly unnoticed so would you like to tell us about her.”

You folded your hands in your lap and cleared your throat slightly, “yeah sure. My character is Maya Ramirez, she is the personal assistant to Tony Stark. She is basically what keeps him organized besides Pepper Potts.”

“So, in the previous movie your character helped Tony Stark with the recruitment process when he was trying to contact Peter Parker.”

“yeah, Maya is a brilliant girl. She’s actually a high schooler who started interning for Tony Stark and kind of caught his eye with her ideas and he wanted her to work more closely on his projects which brought on this sort of father-daughter, mentor relationship that they have. And Maya, being the intelligent girl, she is recognized that Peter was Spiderman pretty early on because she goes to school with Peter. So that’s how tony initially is able to make contact with Peter.”

“So basically, without you, Tom Holland’s character would never exist.”

You laughed and laid out your hands, “yeah basically I’m a hero. Obviously, that’s what I’m saying.” You shrugged slightly, “it’s no big deal.”

Jimmy laughed, “now speaking of your Avengers costar, Tom Holland, you two met on the set of Civil War, correct?”

You smoothed out the hem of your dress, “oh goody I was hoping to talk about this.” Jimmy laughed as he laid a hand on your arm, but you just smiled and continued, completely unbothered by the question. “We had actually met a few years prior at an award show, but this was the first time that we formally met, yes.”

“And that was in 2015?” You nodded, “so when did you two start dating.”

You laughed and hung your head slightly, “well we were the two youngest on set so of course we hung out with each other, but we officially started dating a few weeks after the premiere of the movie.”

“So now you two are going on two years.”

You nodded with a small smile, “we are.”

“So, while that’s very exciting, another exciting thing is that you turned 21 recently.”

You smiled and laughed, “yes I did.”

“how did you celebrate? Any big parties or adventures?”

You nodded, “oh yeah. My friends surprised me with a trip to Las Vegas so that was definitely an adventure.”

“anything from the trip that you’d like to share.”

You smirked and shook your head, “you know Jimmy I can’t seem to think of anything.” Jimmy laughed, “no we were all very smart and safe and everyone was very responsible.”

“yeah right.” You laughed suddenly and covered your mouth, trying to stifle the laughs. “But we also wanted to help you celebrate your twenty-first with a little game called Loaded Questions.”

You clapped your hands together, “let’s do it.” The two of you stood up and walked over to the open stage where a small table sat carrying three sets of shots, coasters underneath each of them. You stood on one side of the table as Jimmy stood across from you.

“Now this game is called Loaded Questions and we each have three shots with personal questions underneath each of them. We will take turns reading the question in our head and then we will answer the question out loud. Then you get to choose whether you want to reveal the question or take the shot. However, there is one twist. We each have to reveal one question out of the three. You ready?”

You rubbed your hands together, “as I’ll ever be. Who goes first.”

“I’ll go first.” He moved the shot glass and picked up the coaster, holding it close to his chest. He read the question quickly before laughing loudly and running a hand over his face. “oh goodness. Okay well the shot is called The Big O.” Both of you started laughing as Jimmy hung his head slightly, “and my answer is… yes we do.”

You stared at him with narrowed eyes as the audience oohed. You rose a brow, “we?”

Jimmy glanced down at the card before laughing slightly, “mhm. We.” You gestured to the question, but Jimmy just shook his head and grabbed the shot glass.

“Not gonna share?”

“Absolutely not, how of respect for all parties involved.” Jimmy lifted the glass to his lips and knocked it back. He smiled afterwards, “pretty good. Okay your turn.”

You lifted the question and smirked as you read it. You stifled a laugh, “okay I also have The Big O and my answer is maybe 4 to 5 times.”

“what?!” jimmy yelled while laughing, “4-5 times?? What does that mean?”

You just shrugged and lifted the shot glass, however as tipped it back Jimmy said, “is Tom okay with 4-5 times?” which made you spit out your drink due to the laughter that bubbled from your mouth. The liquid ending up on the floor as you laughed and wiped your mouth.

You pointed an accusing finger at the laughing host, “I didn’t say anything about Tom.”

He gestured to the backwashed liquor on the ground, “no but your reaction said a lot.”

You sighed, “you just caught me off guard! Here, I’ll show you the question as long as the whole world doesn’t know.” You slid the piece of paper over to him and he read it, instantly bursting into laughter.

“say it!” an unnamed voice from the audience called out. You shook your head violently.

“Absolutely not.” You took the question back from Jimmy and pointed to his next shot, “your turn.”

He wiped the small tears from his eyes and lifted the coaster, “oh easy and I’ll read this one out loud. It says, ‘choose one male celebrity to marry’. That’s easy, Justin Timberlake. He’s like my best friend.”

You nodded with a smile, “that’s cute. So now you take the shot?”

“no because I answered the question. But it’s your turn.”

“oh alright.” You read it quickly, “okay so part of me believes that this will be the mildest question, so I’ll say it out loud. It says, ‘Where did you end up on your 21st birthday?’”

Jimmy shrugged, “you already told us that you guys were responsible, so I assume it was the hotel you were staying at.”

You blushed slightly and twiddled with the question, “well actually….”

“y/n!” jimmy laughed as he braced himself on the table, “oh boy what didn’t you tell us.”

“so, I ended up in St. George, Utah which in all fairness is only like 2 hours away.” Jimmy laughed loudly as you held your hands up in defense, laughter also slipping from between your lips. “I feel like I could’ve done worse so I’m proud.”

Jimmy let out a breathy sigh as he calmed down, “ok ok. My turn. This is called the Panty Man.” Jimmy’s lips moved slightly as he read the question and groaned slightly, “uh… yeah maybe a little one.”

You slapped your hands down, “what?! Maybe a little one? What does that mean? Why did you include ‘a little one’?”

Jimmy just laughed as he picked up the shot and took it quickly. He pursed his lips, “oh that wasn’t good.”

“okay my turn now.” You read the question and squeezed your eyes tightly, “fuck.”

“oh, this sounds like a good one, you should share.”

You shook your head with a small frown, “absolutely fucking not. I don’t know this is a hard one…. Okay maybe….” You hesitated as you stared a question, “ugh. I don’t know.”

“c’mon y/n, just say it.” Jimmy started chanting with the crowd, “say it! Say it!”

You threw your head back with a groan and quickly spoke, “Harrison.”

“Harrison?”

You scratched your head and stammered, “uh yeah… Harrison. He’s Tom’s best friend.”

Jimmy leaned back for dramatic affect as he oohed. You just waved him off. He pointed to the shot, “take it if you’re not gonna say it.”

“Oh, I am not gonna say it.” You quickly took the shot and swallowed it thickly. “are we done? Because I’m sweating.”

Jimmy laughed and nodded, “yeah we are. Here let me pick these up.” He reached for your coaster, but you quickly grab it first.

“hey now!” Jimmy laughed. You quickly pulled the thin piece of paper off of the coaster and folded it up, sticking it in your mouth and grabbing the shot that you had skipped over, washing down the paper with the shot. Jimmy just stared with wide eyes and laughter.

“Oh my god, you are really serious about this.”

You nodded and set down the last shot glass, “yeah I really am. Now no one will know, as long as your writers are a bunch of snitches.”

“oh, they would never.”

You rolled your eyes, “oh right.”

Jimmy laughed before clapping his hands, “Well that’s the end of the show everybody. Thank you so much for tuning in and thank you y/n for celebrating your 21st again with us.”

You nodded, “thank you for having me despite the fact that I regret much of what happened here.”

Jimmy fought off his laughter as he addressed the crowd, “well that’s it everybody. Have a good night and I’ll see you tomorrow with a brand-new show!” You clapped along with the audience before stepping towards Jimmy and giving him a friendly hug. You waved to the audience and blew a few kisses as you walked off of the stage and back towards your dressing room. 

Tom: you have to tell me what that question was

y/n: no fucking way, it was horrific

Tom: oh come on babe! Pleeaaasseee

y/n: No.

y/n: shouldn’t you be in bed?

Tom: It’s like 9 pm here, I’ve got time

y/n: ugh you’re the worst

Tom: when you get home tomorrow, I’m gonna get that answer from you

y/n: pshh good luck with that one Holland

Tom: is that a challenge?

y/n: you’re damn right it is, one you def won’t win

Tom: fine then, I’ll see you when you get home

y/n: goodnight Tommy

Tom: goodnight love

y/n: I hope that I don’t torture you too much in your dreams tonight ;)

Tom: you’re killing me here babe

y/n: I know

~.~

Haz: should I be worried?

y/n: lol no don’t worry, it wasn’t that bad

Haz: aight chill well have a good night and a safe flight

y/n: thanks Haz, and keep Tom from combusting tonight

Haz: from what?

y/n: frustration

Haz: ew no

y/n: hahaha no not like that get your mind out of the gutter

y/n: he’s mad that I won’t tell him

Haz: lol what if I went over and I said that you told me

y/n: omg that would be so mean

y/n: you should do it

haz: yeah I might

haz: anyways good night y/n

y/n: night haz


	2. The Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was requested on tumblr that I reveal what the questions were so here's that

Jimmy Fallon’s Questions

Do you and your partner use toys in the bedroom?  
Choose one male celebrity to marry.  
Have you ever had a crush on a guest of the show?

-

Reader's Questions

How often do you and Tom have sex in a week?  
Where did you end up on your 21st birthday?  
If you had to date someone other than Tom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment and a kudos :))
> 
> requests are open
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and a kudos :))
> 
> requests are open
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook


End file.
